(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power control system and method for vehicle power outlets, and more particularly, to a power control system and method for vehicle power outlets, which integrally controls power to power outlets mounted in a vehicle to improve the efficiency of power distribution in the vehicle and enable ordinary use of the power outlets.
(b) Background Art
Black boxes, navigation systems, seat heating s, and portable lamps are representative of typical electronic devices that are mounted in vehicles to provide additional functions to passengers. In order to operate accordingly, the electronic devices are supplied with power through power outlets within the vehicles.
The power outlet is a means installed in the vehicle to connect an electronic device installed in the vehicle with power from the vehicle (the battery). At present, in the vehicle, the power outlet is connected to a battery power terminal or a starting power terminal, and generally, is supplied with power during ignition.
If a short occurs due to a problem in a load connected to the power outlet or in the power outlet itself, an electric wire or a fuse may be damaged, causing a failure. When a user arbitrarily connects devices, such as a black box, to the battery power, battery discharge frequently occurs, which can eventually damage the battery.
Thus, conventionally, a battery monitoring system is provided to prevent rapid discharge of the battery. These conventional systems, however, are configured to prevent discharge of the battery simply by using the battery power according to voltage classification based on power distribution, which still causes damage to the battery during a startup operation.